The subject application is directed toward the art of building structures and, more particularly, to an improved collapsible building module and method of erecting the same.
The invention is particularly suited for use in constructing residential type single or multifamily dwellings and will be described with particular reference thereto; however, as will become apparent, the invention should not be considered as limited in this regard and could obviously be used for constructing many types and sizes of buildings for a variety of uses.
There is currently much interest in the general concept of constructing buildings, particularly residential buildings, from factory-assembled modules. The savings, both in time and money by factory as opposed to on-site construction, can be substantial. However, factory construction has had certain distinct problems.
As can be appreciated, the size and weight of factory-assembled building modules is limited by shipping requirements. For example, the upper acceptable size limitation is somewhere in the neighborhood of 12 feet in width, 40 feet in length, and 10 feet in height. This has tended to limit the types and sizes of buildings. Additionally, certain problems have been encountered in handling and aligning the modules when several are used to construct a single building.